fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Perri
Perri is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Cheeseria. Flipdeck Info Perri is an enthusiastic cyclist from the town of Toastwood. An environmentalist at heart, her only mode of transportation is her trusty bike she calls “Old Blue”. Perri has a peculiar home on the outskirts of town. A while back, she purchased one of Toastwood's last remaining windmills. Perri repaired and converted it into a tiny wind-powered house. There she lives with her pet bluebird, Tart. Perri & Tart often take part in various cycling fundraisers. The most recent being Pedal for the Larks, a bike ride to raise money to protect the Brussel Larks. Appearance Perri has fair skin and platinum blonde hair. She wears a royal blue tank top with light blue spiral patterns with a pair of yellow shutter shades tucked into the collar. She also wears white pants and a pair of golden yellow gloves, yellow-laced blue sneakers with white accent, a winged two-toned white cap with blue trim, where her pet bluebird, Tart, perches itself. Clean-Up Her skin got tanner. Styles Style B Perri wears a yellow top with white spiral patterns, blue shutter shades, blue sweatbands on her elbows, blue pants, and a yellow and gold winged cap with white trim. Orders Papa's Cheeseria *Ciabatta with Asiago Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Lobster Chunks *Bacon *Shredded Lettuce *Tomato *Southwest Sauce *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Fry Seasoning **Rico's Chili Holiday (New Year) *Ciabatta with Asiago Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Lobster Chunks *Mac n' Cheese *Bacon *Tomato *Southwest Sauce *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Fry Seasoning **Rico's Chili Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner D *Seafoam Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower **Lemon Wedge *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry **Paper Umbrella Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner D *Seafoam Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Frosted Flower, Paper Umbrella, Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry, Paper Umbrella Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Lemon Filling *Lemon Filling *Vented Crust *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Inner Ring) *12 Cherries (Outer Ring) Holiday (Easter) *Ladyfingers Crust *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Lemon Filling *Lemon Filling *Flower Bloom Crust *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Inner Ring) *12 Cherries (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Chicken *Tomatoes *Nacho Cheese Sauce *Lettuce *Queso Blanco *Shredded Cheese *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (Halloween) *Midnight Crunch Taco with Chicken *Tomatoes *Nacho Cheese Sauce *Black Olives *Queso Blanco *Shredded Cheese *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Lobster **Cream Cheese *Saba *Ponzu *Bonito Flakes *Bubble Tea: **Piña Colada Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Holiday (Summer Luau) *Mizuiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Lobster **Cream Cheese *Saba *Calypso Sauce *Bonito Flakes *Bubble Tea: **Luau Punch Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Blueberry French Toast *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry French Toast *Blueberries *Drink: **Small Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Blueberry French Toast *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry French Toast *Blue Star Sprinkles *Blueberries Drink: *Small Powsicle Punch with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *Olive Oil with Papa's Cheese Blend *8 Cajun Shrimps (All) *6 Pineapples (Left & Bottom Right) *6 Pulled Porks (Left & Bottom Right) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Summer Luau) * Garlic Knot Crust * Olive Oil with Papa's Cheese Blend * 8 Papayas (All) * 6 Pineapples (Left & Bottom Right) * 6 Pulled Porks (Left & Bottom Right) * Regular Bake * 4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! * Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun * Southwest Sauce * Chili * Salsa * Sauerkraut * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Fizzo ** Small Kettle Corn Holiday (Easter) * Veggie Dog on a Paska Bun * Southwest Sauce * Chili * Blackberry Remoulade * Sauerkraut * Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Fizzo ** Small Cotton Puffs Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Blueberries **Vanilla Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Sugar Crystals **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Blueberries **Hokey Pokey Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Sprinkles *Ladyfinger, Ladyfinger, Ladyfinger Holiday (Summer Luau) * Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Tropical Charms ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Tropical Charms ** Passionfruit Ice Cream * Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Tropical Charms ** Hokey Pokey Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Tropical Charms * Ladyfinger, Lemon Wedge, Ladyfinger Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Spicy Garlic Chicken Wings (Left) * 4 Peri Peri Shrimps (Right) * 4 Curly Fries (All) * Blackberry Remoulade Holiday (Maple Mornings) * 4 Maple Glazed Chicken Wings (Left) * 4 Peri Peri Shrimps (Right) * 4 Curly Fries (All) * Blackberry Remoulade Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Blueberry Roll with Lemon Chiffon ** Powdered Sugar ** Rock Candy * Chocolate Ring Donut with Blueberry Custard ** Vanilla Icing ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Cosmic Coconut * Blueberry French Cruller with Lemon Chiffon ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Banana Drizzle Holiday (Easter) * Blueberry Roll with Marshmallow Cheeps Cream ** Powdered Sugar ** Rock Candy * Chocolate Egg Donut with Blueberry Custard ** Lavender Icing ** Pink Lemonade Drizzle ** Cosmic Coconut * Blueberry French Cruller with Marshmallow Cheeps Cream ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Wildberry Shake Drizzle Rank required to unlock her *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 3 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 3 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 25 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 44 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 29 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Frosted Flower. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Blueberry Pie-Tarts. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Olive Oil. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Peri Peri Sauce. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2016: She earned more votes than both Zoe and Trishna, winning the Peach Division with Austin. She then lost to Clover in the semi-finals. *2017: She earned more votes than Janana and Ivy winning the Hakuto Division with Wylan B. She then earned more votes than Akari in the semi-finals but lost to Koilee in the Grand Finals. Trivia *Perri is the sixth customer to have a pet, and is the fourth customer to bring it wherever he or she goes. *Her signature colors are blue and yellow, as they can be seen in her clothing, Tart, and in most of her orders. *She is the last Papa's Cheeseria debutant to have a Flipdeck. Order Tickets Perri's Cheeseria order during New Year.png|Perri's Cheeseria order during New Year Perri's Cheeseria Order.png|Perri's Cheeseria regular order Perri Summer Luau.png|Perri's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Perri (Regular).jpg|Perri's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Perri Cup.png|Perri's Cupcakeria HD order during Summer Luau Perri Cupcakeria HD.png|Perri's Cupcakeria HD regular order Perri Easter.png|Perri's Bakeria order during Easter perrischerryorder.png|Perri's Bakeria regular order Perritmhh.png|Perri's Taco Mia HD order during Halloween perritmh.png|Perri's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Perri (Holiday).png|Perri's Sushiria order during Summer Luau Papa's Sushiria Perri (Regular).png|Perri's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Perri (Holiday).png|Perri's Taco Mia To Go! order during Halloween Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Perri (Regular).png|Perri's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Perri (Holiday).png|Perri's Pancakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Pancakeria HD Perri (Regular).png|Perri's Pancakeria HD regular order Perri’s order in Pizzeria HD during Summer Luau.jpeg|Perri's Pizzeria HD order during Summer Luau Perri Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Perri's Pizzeria HD regular order IMG_1483.JPG|Perri's Hot Doggeria HD regular order IMG_1458.JPG|Perri's Hot Doggeria HD order during Easter Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Perri (Regular).png|Perri's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Perri (Holiday).png|Perri's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Easter Screen Shot 2018-09-07 at 9.57.02 PM.png|Perri's Scooperia/HD order during Summer Luau Screen Shot 2018-10-30 at 9.06.34 PM.png|Perri's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's_Pancakeria_To_Go!_Perri_(Holiday).jpg|Perri's Pancakeria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee Papa's_Pancakeria_To_Go!_Perri_(Regular).jpg|Perri's Pancakeria To Go! regular order Perri wingeria holiday order.jpeg|Perri's Wingeria To Go! order during Maple Mornings Perri wingeria to go order.jpeg|Perri's Wingeria To Go! regular order Perri’s DTG! Easter order.JPG|Perri's Donuteria To Go! order during Easter. Perri’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Perri's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery Capture53.jpg Perri1.png Perrie2.png Perri3.png Perri Star Customer.png|Perri with a perfect sandwich and a Bronze Star Customer Award! IMG 24062015 220615.png|Perri is not happy perristar.png|Perri when she's a Star Customer IMG 01072015 193644.png|Perri plays Steak and Jake while Penny waits in line Newbies.jpg|Perri, 13th in line for cupcakes Screenshot 2015-10-04-11-06-50.png|Perri enjoys her cupcakes while becoming a Star Customer Perri Like.png|Perri likes her cupcakes Perri like.png|Good job! Poor Perri.png Perfectpie.jpg|A perfect pie for Perri! 2016-03-24 221441.png Perri Perfecto Bakeria.png|Perfect topping! Perri Halloween.png|Perri's ID on Papa's Taco Mia HD Perri Midnight.png Awards peach.jpg|Perri and Austin won Peach Division! Screenshot (42).png|A perfect pie for Perri and Sue! bandicam 2016-09-29 17-40-44-635.jpg|Perri loves her pie! bandicam 2016-09-29 19-57-26-072.jpg Angry Perri.PNG Perri perfect Sush.png|Perri's perfect sushi! Perfect Taco - Perri.png Perfect Taco - Perri (2).png perriperflux.png And an angry Perri..jpg Bad Taco - Perri.png Perfect Sushi - Perri.png|Silver Award and a perfect sushi for Perri! Customer Coupon - Perri Approves.png|Perri approves the Coupon sent to her! Perfect Pancakes - Perri.png|Perfect Blueberry Toast! Perfect Pancakes - Perri (2).png|Another perfect Blueberry Toast for Perri! Perfect Pancakes - Perri (3).png|Perfect Morning Glory! Perfect Pancakes - Perri (4).png|Perri's third attempt to have a perfect breakfast during her fave! Perfect Pancakes - Perri (5).png|Perfect Belle of the Brunch! Perfect Pancakes - Perri (6).png|Perfect, Gold Star, and a Power Tower from Perri! Awards hakuto.jpg|Wylan B and Perri won Hakuto Division! PNC17 showdown.gif|It's the Final Four! Auserri.png|Perri and Austin are waiting for cupcakes IMG 0981.JPG IMG 1051.JPG|Perfect and Bronze Star during Halloween! YES.PNG|You found Perri! my c.PNG pea.PNG|Perri's info in Papa's Cheeseria mine 203.PNG|Nice pose. mine 089.JPG|Perri dines with Roy mine 172.JPG|Her arms... mine 153.JPG|"No no no." mine 137.JPG|AAAAAAAAH! MY CUPCAKES! MY BEAUTIFUL CUPCAKES! mine 202.PNG|Taylor doesn't look pleased because he thinks all Perri does is read newspapers and he spends all day playing video games. mine 140.JPG|"Willow, please. I said I wanted cupcakes, not tower cakes." Mine 195.JPG|Perri dining with Rudy IMG_1089.JPG mine 105.JPG|Perri dances while Utah is behind her wuttt.PNG|Perri: Great blueberry tart! What the heck is this? Rudy: I know, darling. These things look like telescopes in all shapes and sizes. Matt: I'm sorry? YAAAAAA.PNG|Perri just gave me a flying tofu, and look! It's already flying, covering Perri! Funny, right? they 086.PNG|Perri sticking out her tongue perripapasushiria.PNG|Perri's ID in Papa's Sushiria. Gold customer badge, all stickers unlocked. Perridiningwithhank.PNG|Perri is dining with Hank... 180pointsPerri.PNG|... and the player scores 180 points. 1502753807848.png|COOPER, MY NAME IS PERRI NOT FOODINI!! IMG 0157.JPG|Perri dining with Rudy. IMG 0214.JPG|Perri dining with Rudy for a second time! ;3.PNG|Perri is watching Rudy dance while she's chewing gum. love it.PNG|"I'm the first star customer in Sushiria because of this Surf And Turf... star.PNG|....and I'm all alone in the parade with the gold star banner." 1503530030474.jpg|Perri as a gold star customer. Note the disappearing name. 1503759519683.jpg|Perri just gave me the Blue Bunyan, one of her favorites, cause I got a perfect on her. And her name disappears again! Screen Shot 2017-11-02 at 1.00.32 PM.png|Almost Perfect Perri For Tahmina.jpg They 088.PNG|Hacky Zak drinks punch while Kahuna and Perri blow bubbles. IMG_5154.JPG|100% from Perri Screenshot_2018-07-29-08-02-38.jpg|Perfect Cookie Sundae for Perri IMG_0382.PNG IMG_0620.PNG IMG 0913.PNG IMG_0850.PNG IMG 0929 (1).PNG IMG 0954.PNG 6C282646-6D1D-48B5-956C-3A34A2B8E8C8.png 5B40E3EE-2406-41EE-83A9-1D71424074C5.png IMG 1067.PNG Screenshot_20181230-155957.png IMG 1200.PNG IMG 1189.PNG IMG_3027.PNG|Serve a Teriberry Tray Special to Perri. Angry Perri.png IMG_1469.PNG IMG_1822.PNG perriwaiting.jpg|Perri waiting perriperfect.jpg|Perri's perfect hot dogs IMG_1586.PNG Fan Art love at first sight man.png|By PeridotGem .Perri.png|By Chiaki Nanami Newbies by aronora-d8x1adk.jpg|Newbies by aronora Perri by theartkid581.png|By theartkid581 Hope perri dokidokitsuna.jpg|Hope and Perri by DokiDokiTsuna Fixed the arm for you.png|Fixed that awkward non-existant arm by Greatness Perri Chibi.jpg|Perri Chibi Maker Perri Chibi Style B.jpg|Perri Chibi Maker Style B Cutie.png|Art by TinaCom IMG 0904.jpg|A Picture Of Perri Crying By Ellie Sparkly IMG 0918.jpg|The Rainbows Band Created By Ellie Sparkly they 081.JPG|A drawing of Perri not liking her order IMG_0316.JPG|Perri and Tart as Rosalina and Luma by Plaxton IMG 0318.jpg|Sonic Style Perri by Plaxton IMG_0320.JPG|Perri Kirby (Style B) by Plaxton IMG 0327.jpg|Perri as Alice by Plaxton Perri.PNG|Perri by Diddu! Episode Perri.png|Perri in Episode Flipline - Perri.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Perri_by_CherryCordialicious.jpg|By CherryCordialicious PerriByEverythingIsPossibleXVI.jpg|by EverythingIsPossibleXVI IMG 1780.PNG IMG_2309.PNG|by Saige VanDerSchnoodle Perri_by_ObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 Semifinalist by ObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 Perri_by_MsMannie.jpg|By MsMannie Perri_by_763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl A calm day by obedart2015.png|By obedart2015 Mm 1-3 png.png|By Zoomer3539 Perri_by_Nuusae.jpg|By Nuusae es:Perri Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Cheeseria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:P Characters